Nightfall
Nightfall is a character of HTFF. Bio Nightfall is a dark purple-blue swallow who is actually a very chaotic neutral about her surroundings and also has a cunning nature. She wears a blue headband and a rope tied on her body. Like some of the bird characters, she has a pair of wings instead of hands. She is very active in night time. Nightfall is more like an antihero. She dislikes and cannot follows some laws and rules in the place. She acts like a very neutral person and enjoys herself. Since she is an antihero, Nightfall pretty much interested in crime, mostly stealing. She actually enjoys what she does and never regret about it. She also considered as a Lady Thief, as she actually characterised by good manners, charm and courteousness, even as a thief. As she is actually interested in crimes, Nightfall only enjoys messing up the bad guys (for example, Lifty & Shifty) and likes to steal from other thieves. She also likes to mess up some tree friends like stealing some small stuff and foods. She will begin her aggresive move when she meets police or heroes, as she very dislikes them and start messing with them. Like most of thieves, she's very interested in gems, jewels and diamonds. Although being a thief, she still has some morality inside her. She can play both good side and bad side. Nightfall is quite fast in terms of speed, making everyone else hard to catch her. She will act naughty towards other characters and sometimes injure other characters, mostly thieves. Episodes Starring roles *Thief Next Door *Good Rebels *Catching the Dream *The Nightfall Before Christmas *Penguinity War Featuring roles *Shine Through the Gems Appearances TBA Fates Deaths #The Nightfall Before Christmas - Smashed into by Shifty. Injuries #Good Rebels - Wing shot by a gun. falls and cratches through a tree, and later tossed away from a tree. #Catching the Dream - Her head and tail feathers are plucked off in her sleep. #Penguinity War - Wing, head and tail feathers burn off from an explosion. Kill count *Funky Skunk - 1 ("Shine Through the Gems" along with Foto) *Pockets - 1 ("Shine Through the Gems" along with Foto) *Shifty - 1 ("Good Rebels") *Walter - 1 ("Good Rebels") *Lumpy - 1 ("Good Rebels" along with Walter) *Paws - 1 ("Good Rebels" along with Walter) *Zet - 1 ("Good Rebels") *Otus - 1 ("Good Rebels" d'ebatable') *Lifty - 1 ("The Nightfall Before Christmas" along with Toad) *Dr. Flop - 1 ("Penguinity War") Trivia *Nightfall originally came from Lucerna's early concept. The creator decided to add her as she is actually different from the real Lucerna. *Most cops or heroes do not know Nightfall, as she's very sly and quick most of the time and can also easily hide from them. *Nightfall is actually inspired by Sly Cooper. *Although Nightfall mostly stealing from other bad guys, she sometime steals something from the public. For example, stealing some valuable item in the museum. This rarely happen since Nightfall is more interested stealing from other thieves. *Since Nightfall still has some morality inside her, she actually cares about other people(public) who need help. She might has some good reasons why is she enjoys stealing from bad guys. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Birds Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Thieves Category:Characters who have wings Category:Free to Use Category:Smart Characters Category:Nocturnal characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Exbelion characters Category:Shared